Użytkownik:Scraggy/Mój Krookodile
Mój Krookodile - Mój dziesiąty Pokémon zdobyty w regionie Unova. Dawniej był liderem grupy Sandile'ów. Ewoluował z Sandile'a i Krokoroka. Wiele razy się pojawia w anime, żeby toczyć walkę z moim Blastoise'm, jednak ostatecznie zostaje złapany przeze mnie. Jako mój pokemon ewoluował w Krokoodile'a. Od innych Pokémonów tego gatunku odróżniają go jego ciemne okulary. Historia Sandile thumb|left|Jako Sandile Pierwszy raz pojawił się ze swoją grupą w odcinku Sandile w natarciu! w Gorących Źródłach. Można go rozróżnić od pozostałych członków grupy po tym, że nosi czerwone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Zespół R wpadł do dziury w, której spotkali tego Sandile. Gdy ludzie wypoczywali w Gorących Piaskach on wychodził z podziemi i ich straszył, a ludzie uciekali. Później zaatakował Axewa Iris. Rozkazałam swojemu Blastoise'owi zaatakować go Piorunem, jednak Iris powstrzymała go mówiąc, że tym atakiem zrani również Axewa. Iris przy mojej pomocy uwolniła Axewa z zębów Sandile'a. Później zaatakował Gryzieniem również Blastoise'a i Oahawotta. Gdy Sandile szedł z Blastoise'm i Oshawottem zostali złapani przez Zespół R, jednak grupa Sandile'ów ich uratowała. Wraz ze swoją grupą wiedział, że gejzery wybuchną i chciał uratować stado Deerlingów, Pidoveów i Patratów. Niestety nie udało się wyprowadzić stad Pokémonów i zostały uwięzione na płycie. Chciałam ich uratować, ale gejzery były za ciepłe. Sandile utworzył z siebie most i przeszłam po nich i uratowałam Pokémony. Później Oshawott za pomocą Wodnej Broni uratował mnie przed gejzerem. Zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną. Pod koniec odcinka postanowił zacząć podróżować za mną. Następnie ten sam Pokémon pojawił się w odcinku Przybywa Brygada Trubbisha!, jednak bez swojej grupy. Chciał walczyć z moim Blastoise'm. więc zaatakował go i przedszkolaków Kamiennym Ostrzem. Trubbish chcąc obronić swoich przyjaciół odegrał się na Sandile'u Błotnym Strzałem. Atak okazał się tak silny, że Sandile przez niego błysnął. thumb|left|Jako Sandile bez okularów Pojawia się ponownie w Taniec z Ducklettami. Wykopał Tunel, żeby stoczyć walki z moim Blastoise'm. Ich walkę przerywa Ducklett. Sandile próbuje się go pozbyć, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Po pewnym czasie Sandile traci swoje okulary. Js, mój Blastoise i Sandile gonimy Duckletty, ale za każdym razem zostajemy pokonani, a Duckletty uciekają. Gdy Blastoise poznaje Wodną Przysięgę przejmujemy "władzę" i po długiej walce Duckletty zostają pokonane, a Sandile odzyskuje okulary. Później walka w końcu się odbywa. Sandile ma przewagę nad moim Blastoise'm i ciągle go rani Tunelem. Podczas walki dochodzi do jego ewolucji. Krokorok Dziki thumb|right|Sandile podczas ewolucji w Krokoroka Ewoluował w odcinku Taniec z Ducklettami! podczas walki z moim Blastoise'm. Po ewolucji używa Kamiennego Ostrza, a Blastoise Wodnej Przysięgi. Oba ataki zderzyły się i poleciały na Krokoroka. Po tych atakach Krokorok wyleciał w powietrze, a walka zakończyła się remisem. Następnie pojawia się w U064, gdzie chce walczyć z moim Blastoise'm. Do walki dochodzi już w U065, a zwycięża ją Blastoise (a sam Krokorok "znowu błysnął"). Jak się później dowiadujemy śledził on mnie i moich przyjaciół (Był za nimi w Metrze Walk, podczas Konkursu walk u Dona Georga, w Chargestone Cave, gdzie spowodował "awarię" Klinklanga...). Napotykamy się na niego jeszcze kilka razy, co oczywiście kończy się kolejną potyczką między nim a Blastoise'm (...a Blastoise znowu wygrywa). Następnie pomaga mi biorąc udział w dwu-walce razem z Blastoise'm. thumb|left|Krokorok obserwuje walkę Kate i Iris podczas Klubowych Bitew Ze mną Po dwu-walce, w której uczestniczył po stronie mojego Blastoise'a, w pewnym momencie atakuje go; Krokorok po raz kolejny chce wyzwać mojego pupila na pojedynek. W pewnym momencie starcia Blastoise strąca mu z nosa jego ukochane okulary, co wybija piaskowego krokodyla z równowagi (tj. przerywa walkę i biegnie po swój skarb). Podczas kolejnego ataku stykają się ze sobą Wodny Ogon Blastoise'a i jego Chrupanie; właśnie po tym ruchu Krokorok pada na ziemię pokonany. Przez chwilę leży nieruchomo, jednak po chwili podnosi się i ze zwieszoną głową odchodzi. W tym momencie proponuję mu dołączenie do mojej grupy i rzucając w niego PokéBall łapię go. W U068 był użyty do walki ze Skylą. Walczył ze Swoobatem. Skyla przewidziała, że Krokorok przegra. Swoobat robił uniki przed wszystkimi jego atakami. Krokorokowi raz udało się trafić Swoobata Kamiennym Ostrzem. Swoobat szybko odparł atak Powietrznym Nożem a Krokorok był pokonany. thumb|left|Jako Krokorok W odcinku Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, wybrałam Krokoroka do specjalnego treningu z Brycenem i jego Bearticiem. Kiedy trening się zaczął, Krokorok i ja mieliśmy problemy z wykonywaniem ćwiczeń Brycena i Beartica, zwłaszcza gdy musieli skakać w dół wodospadu, ponieważ Krokorok ma strach przed wodą. Później używałam Krokoroka, by zatrzymać kłusownika Rinzō przed złapaniem Volcarony. Walczył przeciwko Jellicentom, lecz został zamknięty wraz z Volcaroną w klatce, ale został uratowany przez Beartica Brycena. W następnym odcinku, był użyty do walki o odznakę z Brycenem. Najpierw walczył z Vanillishem. Rozpoczął Chrupaniem, ale został zatrzymany Przestraszeniem. Po zderzeniu Kamiennego Ostrza z Lodowymi Soplami, Vanillish zaatakował Śnieżycą, która zamroziła Krokoroka, kiedy próbował ominąć atak. Po zniszczeniu lodu Lustrzanym Strzałem, zawróciłam Krokoroka. Później został wysłany do walki z Bearticiem. Ataki Krokoroka zostały zablokowane przez Beartica, a gdy użył Chrupania, jego paszcza została zamrożona Lodowym Ciosem. Ogonem udało mu się wyskoczyć i pozbyć się lodu, a następnie bezpośrednio trafić Kamiennym Ostrzem. Krokorok był wtedy w stanie trafić również Tunelem, jednak pozwoliło to Bearticowi złapać go za ogon i wyrzucić go w duży kopiec lodu. Następnie kazałam użyć Kamiennego Ostrza, który został znokautowany przez Lodowe Sople. Jednak Krokorok podskoczył i chwycił dwa kamienie, atakując Beartica, który używał Powietrznego Asa. Po zderzeniu Beartic był niezdolny do walki, dzięki czemu Krokorok wygrał, a ja zdobyłam Odznakę Zamrożenia. W Światowym Pucharze Juniorów Pokémon walczył w półfinale z Dragonite'em Iris. Krokorok mocno obrywał Miotaczami Płomieni i Lodowymi Promieniami. W końcu ewoluował. Krookodile Po ewolucji nauczył się Pazura Smoka. Dragonite przestał słuchać swojej trenerki i zaczął atakować na oślep. Dzięki temu Krookodile pokonał swojego przeciwnika, a ja przeszłam do finału. Osobowość i Charakterystyka Jako Sandile, Krokorok okazał się bardzo opiekuńczą stroną, starając się uratować grupę dzikich Pokémonów po wyczuwaniu nagłych erupcji gejzerów w Sandile w natarciu!. Jest też bardzo konkurencyjny, pewny siebie i dumny ze swoich umiejętności, a nawet posunął się do podążania za mną przez całą swą podróż, aż do U065, chcąc walczyć przeciwko Blastoise'owi, widząc go jako rywala. Jednakże, w Taniec z Ducklettami okazało się, że kiedykolwiek traci swe słoneczne okulary, swój znak towarowy, to natychmiast staje się bojaźliwy i zaczyna płakać, dopóki nie odzyska je z powrotem, starając się je znaleźć. Po ewolucji, Krokorok jest nadal mądry i miłosierny, jednak okazał się być dość lekkomyślny, co powoduje problemy, których nigdy nie zamierzał uczynić, na przykład odrzucając pióro Cedrica Junipera, które utknęło w Klinklangu, kiedy Krokorok nie patrzył. Ma też tendencję do reagowania nagle, często atakując bez ostrzeżenia. Krokorok również wydaje się być chętnym do pomocy tym, którzy jej potrzebują, na przykład kiedy Nick walczył z moim Blastoise'em i potrzebował drugiego Pokémona, by walczyć przeciwko Thane'owi i Glennowi. Znane ataki Poziom: co najmniej 40 Ciekawostki * To pierwszy Pokémon w serii Unova, który ewoluował tak, że mogliśmy zaobserwować jego ewolucję. * Jest pierwszym dzikim Pokémonem pojawiającym się co kilka odcinków, który ewoluował. * * Po ewolucji nie "zgubił" okularów, co więcej one ewoluowały razem z nim i urosły. * Kiedy Zespół R przestał już błyszczeć to Krokorok ich w tym zastępuje (Przez jakiś czas). * Jest czwartym Pokémonem, który śledził mnie jakiś czas przed tym, jak go pochwyciłam (zaraz po Aipom, Gible'u i Oshawott'cie). ** Jest również drugim już do pary z Oshawottem takim przypadkiem w serii Unova * Jest moim drugim pokemonem, który nosi przedmiot odróżniający go od innych z jego gatunku (Zaraz po Sceptile'u). Kategoria:Własna twórczość